As technology progresses and develops, biometric recognition for access control or time attendance control becomes more and more popular. Biometric recognition includes facial recognition, fingerprint scanners and more, which can instantly verify a person's identity.
Taking a facial recognition device for example, the facial recognition device now is widespreadly used in many countries, and it is usually installed at the entrance of a building or in an outdoor place in order to identify the people in a specific area. Especially, the facial recognition device is often placed in the space where there is a large flow of people, so people might have a great chance to touch it. Therefore, the surface temperature of the facial recognition device should be limited to within a safe range, such as 60° C.